I love you, Katherine
by LesbianHannahBanana
Summary: This takes off after season 3 and Elena is now a vampire so Katherine decides to come back. Katherine proclaims her love for Elena and things get a bit... spicy. Elena wants nothing more than everything Katherine gives her. So begins their love story. The more reviews the more I update.
1. Chapter 1: Forever

"Another coffee, Elena?" said my waitress of the day.  
"No, thank you," I say, looking at the door, waiting for her beautiful face to walk in.  
Oh Katherine. Sweet, sexy, and seductive. How could I have been missing her all this time? All I focused on was Stefan and Damon. They're not nearly as great as my Katherine.  
While I wait for her, I think back to the very first time she even showed any care for me. That was the first time she kissed me. And the first time we had sex. All wrapped up into one day. I begin to enduldge in the memory.

"Elena... When will Stefan and Damon be back?" she said, curiously next to the fireplace.  
I put my book down on my chest, "Couple hours. Why?" I say.  
Instead of answering, she leaped on top of me, tossing the book to the side. At this point I thought she'd kill me, and as she put her teeth close to my neck, I swore I'd be dead in a minute. But then her cold lips touched my neck and I felt a fleck of her tongue too.  
She moaned, "Sweet little Elena... Do you have any idea how I long for you?" she said, now looking straight at me.  
What was I to do? Of course, Katherine was beautiful, she looked somewhat like myself, but I was with Stefan at the time. And then it hit me. Was I ever going to get this chance again if I rejected her? Suddenly my lips were on hers and our tongues collided. She began to kiss my neck again and this time I moaned as soon as her lips touched my skin. It ignited a fire inside me. Then her tongue was on my neck too and the fire burned brighter. Suddenly she was pulling my shirt off and I longed for her touch on my breasts. And then I longed to touch her breasts, which must be bigger than mines. Before she could unclasp my bra, I switch position and, thanks to my new vampire speed, am now on top of her. She smiles wickedly. "Someone is a fast learner," she says.  
I can't help myself. "Maybe because I have such a sexy teacher," I whisper seductively into her ear. I kiss her neck and even lick it, just to hear her moan again. Then I take a good long look at her breasts, which peek out with the low cut shirt she is wearing. They look good enough to eat. She laughs and pulls off her shirt, revealing a black and purple lacy push up bra.  
"If you like them so much, why don't you touch them, Elena?" she stifles a giggle.  
I lean into her neck and whisper, "I'll touch them with my lips and my tongue," I say.  
I quickly unclasp her bra and toss it to the side, and smile at her perfect breasts. I lay my lips on her nipple and kiss it, and then I lick it. I was right. They are good enough to eat. I hear her moan and lick her other nipple and then I grab both of her breasts and squeeze. She moans again, smiling. I still have hold of her breasts and I go lower and lick her stomach. I go lower and lower, still licking, until I reach the button of her shorts. "I don't like your shorts," I say, "Take them off," I whisper seductively. She smiles and begins to unbutton her shorts, "As you wish, sex godess."  
I tug her shorts off of her and toss them over to her bra. Her black and purple laced underwear matches her bra. I smile and my fingers rub her as she moans.  
"The underwear too. I simply hate them," I say.  
She doesn't even say anything, she just tosses them off to the side. And then I kiss her vagina and she moans again. My fingers dance inside of her and she moans again.  
"Ohhh! Elena!" she screams.  
I love the sound of that. The fire has simply turned to a repetitive explosion and it won't burn out. I finger her more and then press my lips to her vagina. And soon my tongue travels too. She moans even louder and I can even feel her quiver.  
"Ohh! Harder!" she moans.  
I try not to laugh and push my tongue harder in. And after a minute, my tongue travels upward. To her vagina. To her stomach. To her breasts. I lick each of her nipples and then her neck. She is still moaning my name. I kiss her and her tongue collides so forcefully to mine. "My turn, sex goddess," she says seductively in my ear.  
I can feel her tongue in my ear. And then it's on my neck. And she switches positions so that her vagina is on my stomach. She looks at my breasts and quickly unclasps my bra. And then she whispers into my ear.  
"I'll make you moan my name, lovely Elena."  
That was something I had no doubts about. Katherine made me feel tingly all over just with a kiss. What would something more cause?  
Moaning. It caused a lot of moaning. She licked my breasts and my nipples, and squeezed my breasts while she kissed me wildly. The fire just kept on exploding with pleasure. Stefan had never made me feel this way. Not the way Katherine made me feel. Without a word, she threw off my jeans and my black laced underwear.  
"I like you much better without anything on," she said with a seductive tone.  
It definetly turned me on. How could a girl turn me on? No. Not just any girl. Katherine turned me on. She fingered my vagina while licking my breasts. She had magic fingers that made me moan a lot.  
"Ohhhh! Katherine!" I scream in pleasure.  
She grinned wildly, "I like the sound of that."  
Then suddenly I felt her cold tongue in my vagina. I quivered and moaned loudly. "Oh! Harder!" I shouted. And, on demand, she shoved her tongue harder in. Katherine Petrova doing what she's told? Hm. Strange.  
Suddenly my phone rang. Terrible timing considering I was in mid-moan. I reached for my phone on the night stand as Katherine continued licking me. "Ignore it, babe," she said, gasping and breathing hard. I read the name on the screen, "I can't. It's Damon. He's gonna think something's wrong," I say, breathing hard.  
Katherine groaned and just sat up on the bed, throwing a sheet over herself, "Fine."  
She was obviously angry. But Katherine never admits that. I ignored her and answered the phone, trying to disguise my heavy breathing. "Hey, Damon," I said, casually.  
There was a pause, "Elena? Where are you?"  
"I-I'm at Stefan's."  
"The vampire slut left?" he said.  
I felt suddenly angry, "Don't call her that."  
Another pause. "Why not? We hate her, remember?" he said, curiously.  
"You guys do. I ha-" suddenly Katherine began kissing my neck. I giggled. "ve no problem with-" I felt her cold tongue on my neck and now she was on top of me again, "Katherine!" I giggled, breathing deeply.  
There was a really long pause now. "Elena? Who are you with? Because Katherine is obviously not there and Stefan is with me. So who is it?" he said, angrily.  
I was so worried. "I-" Katherine slowly removed the bedsheet from my naked body. She grabbed my breasts and squeezed them while rubbing her vagina on my stomach. I put the phone away from my mouth and moaned. "No one is h- Oh!" I moaned as Katherine began to finger my vagina. After that, I just set the phone on the nightstand, not realizing I never hit end call. So Katherine and I had sex. We moaned and screamed each other's names and moaning/screaming stuff like, "Harder!" and "Like that! Oh!" and "Ohh! Elena!"  
And "Ohh! Katherine!" The entire time Damon heard it all. And he didn't hang up. Instead he listened to us have sex. Such a pervert. And when I realized it was still on, after the sex, I went frantic.  
"Katherine, he heard everything!" I said, pacing the room, naked.  
She ignored my words and grinned wildly,"You're hot when you're worried."  
I stopped and turned a bright red. Then I began pacing the room again.  
"Oh c'mon! Elenaaaa, come back to bed!" she said, taking a bedsheet off of her to reveal her naked body. Her sexy naked body. I wanted badly to touch her body everywhere, to kiss her everywhere, to lick her everywhere. I wanted to go back to the bed, but I just stood there, eyes scanning her gorgeous body. Her eyes locked on mine, and she bit her lip. Unf. That turns me on. She smiled at me and moved her hands over her breasts and her entire body. Then I couldn't help myself. I raced over to her and we had worried sex. It was even better than the first time. We layed there toget Her after the sex. She put her arms around me and I felt safe. And I didn't even care that while I just wanted to be held, she rubbed my nipples with her thumb. Then suddenly she stopped and kissed my ear.  
She whispered, "I love you, Elena. I always have. Always will."  
That's when I realized it too. I loved her too. A lot. So I said it back.

But that was a month ago. Now I was living in Las Vegas with Katherine. We ran away together after that day. We both knew how the Salvatores would feel about it all. But we were in love. And I didn't want to risk Katherine's life. It's too precious.  
As if on cue, Katherine took a seat across from me. She took my hand in hers and caressed it.  
"I'm sorry, I had to stop and get some more blood bags," she said.  
"That's okay, Love," I said, grinning at her.  
She flashed a smile, "I love it when you call me that. But mostly I love you, Elena."  
I felt the fire brighten in my stomach, "I love you too, Katherine."  
She nodded and looked at our entwIned hands, with a frown. "Elena... I have to tell you something..." she says.  
I raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"  
She bites her lip and I have to restrain myself so that I don't rip off her clothes right now, "The Salvatores are in town."  
Zap. Back into reality. The reality that my world could be taken away from me because of them. No. I won't let them take my Katherine. "Katherine... If they hurt you, I'll-" I say angrily.  
She interrupts me, shaking her head, "No. They'll kill you. Elena, if it happens then... So be it," she says. What is she saying!? I stand up, angrily, "So be it!? No! Katherine, I won't let them hurt you!"  
She stands up and pulls me to her, "Elena, stop... I'll be fine." I nod frantically and she kisses my cheek. "It'll all be okay. Now... We can go back to the house, take a dip in the pool..." she said seductively. A dip in the pool was code for pool sex. Katherine doesn't exactly claim it was code, but I know better than that. Or maybe I desperately wanted it to mean pool sex. Maybe today I'd actually try to swim and see what she does. The other times I couldn't resist her. I'll try to today. I took her hand in mine and we walked back to my car. I drove and our conversation was simple.  
"So, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go to the beach," I smile. She reaches her hand over and rubs my inner thigh,"Beach sex. Sounds kinky," she says, seductively.  
I giggle, "Katherine! I'm driving, I can't be distracted thinking about kinky beach sex with you," I say.  
She pulls her hand away and bats her eyelashes, innocently, "What's distracting you, Elena? Is it this?" she reaches over and puts her hand up my shirt, gripping my breast. I moan slightly. "Or this?" she lowers her hand into my underwear and fingers my vagina slightly. A shiver goes up my spine and I moan louder this time. "Oh it is?" she pulls her hand away, "Fine. I'll stop then." She smiles stubbornly. I scoff, "Katherine, you did that on purpose!" I laugh.  
ShE smiles wildly, "No, I didn't. I was just checking what distracts you the most."  
"So? What distracts me most?" I say, smiling. She is still smiling, "This." She reaches over and throws one hand down my pants and in my underwear, fingering my vagina. I can't help but moan wildly. "Eyes on the road, Elena," she smiles.  
"Well then stop," I say laughing. She pulls her hand away and leans over and whispers into my ear, "Fine. I'll save it for later." She sticks her tongue in my ear and I let out a giggle. Before I know it, we're home already. Home being a two story house with a pool, hot tub, and all the expenses we could get with compulsion. We get out and I go straight upstairs to get dressed into a bathing suit. Katherine gives me a strange look as I tell her what I'm doing and then just decides to get one herself. Did I just reject Katherine Petrova from sex? That's just like refusing money from a billionare. I shrug it off and get a bathing suit that looks like it's been slashed up and is showing everything except my breasts, vagina, and butt. I've always wanted to wear this. But never had the excuse to, usually I'd only go in the pool wearing nothing but my bra and panties. Mostly, Katherine would strip off my clothes before even going in the pool.  
Stepping out of the room, with my bathing suit on, I was determined not to have pool sex tonight. I put a silk robe over myself and walk out side to the pool area. Katherine is already inside the pool wearing a bright pink bikini that pushed up her breasts and made her butt look great. Her eyes were closed and she was putting her hair up into a bun. Oh this was going to be difficult. She looked so sexy in that bikini and it was going to take an army to restrain me from touching her. She opened her eyes and I let my robe sliver off of me. Her eyes glistened with desire. And urge. She bit her lip. Unf. How hard is she going to make this? As if to answer me, she lifts herself onto the edge of the pool. My eyesLinger on her bouncing breasts. She was challenging me. And I knew it once she traced her collarbone. Unf. That was another turn on of mine and she knew it. Fine. Two can play at that game. I dived into the pool and swam over to her. I lifted my breasts onto the edge of the pool so she'd have a good look at them. She stared, mouth open in lust. She looked up at me, smiling and closed her mouth. Obviously, she knew it was a game. She got up and got the water hose. Oh no. This was war. She turned it on.  
"You know, the pool is just not enough for me," she said, innocently.  
She took the streaming water hose and poured the water over her breasts. Unf. I want her so bad. Then she turned around and poured water on her butt. Oh how badly I want her.  
Oh no. Bring it on. I looked over to the patio set and on the coffee table was sunblock. I slowly get out of the pool, letting Katherine's eyes linger on me. I grab the sunblock and put some on my neck, she's watching me. I put some on my arms and legs and then my stomach, slowly and putting my neck back. I strip off the top part of my bathing suit to reveal, my breasts. I begin rubbing them with sunblock.  
"You can never be too careful," I say, innocently. "Did you know even if the sun is not-?"  
Before I can say anymore Katherine kisses me forcefully and grinds me against her. She's walking backwards to the pool. Pool sex. Well I can't stop now. My top is still down when we take a turn into the hot tub. So hot tub sex? She pulls away from the kiss.  
"I surrender. You win, sex kitten," she whispers.  
"It's nice to win this time," I say, breathing hard.  
She smiles, "I so badly wanted to be your hands when you were putting on sunblock. I guess now I can be." She turns on the heat and bubbles in the hot tub and winks at me. She lowers into the water, her eyes at my breasts. Then she kisses and licks my breasts wildly. So wildly that I have to grip the edge of the hot tub to keep from collapsing under pleasure. No. IWant to be in charge tonight. I pull Katherine off of me slightly.  
She frowns, "What's the matter?"  
I smile seductively and tilt her head back and whisper on her neck.  
"For tonight, you're my sex kitten. I'm in charge of you."  
She smiles wildly, "I can handle that." I start to untie her bikini top, "Good."  
I toss it into the pool and kiss and lick her breasts wildly. I rub her nipples with my thumbs while going underwater and ripping off her bottoms with my teeth. I don't even have to hold my breath since I'm a vampire. I go above water and she's leaning against the edge, her neck pulled back, moaning loudly. I stop and kiss her hard, my tongue colliding with hers. She wraps her naked legs around me and I love the feeling of her vagina against my stomach. She moves up and down, rubbing it against me and we both moan. Her breasts are bouncing in front of my face and I grab hold of them and lick her stomach. And then I'm tired of fucking in the water. I pull Katherine and myself out of the hot tub and pull her on top of me. She rubs her vagina on my stomach again I moan as much as she is. Then I realize I'm supposed to be in charge. I take off my bathing suit entirely and switch positions so that I'm on top of her. She smiles at me.  
"At least I stole a second," she says.  
I lick her breasts and go lower, licking her.  
"And not a second more," I say.  
Then I shove my tongue in her vagina and let it travel everywhere, crazily. She moans loudly.  
"Ohhhh! Elena! Ohhh..." she moans.  
That never gets old. I can still feel the fire in my stomach as we finish up. It flares wildly and refuses to go out. When we settle onto the cement and look up at the stars, I tear up.  
Katherine sits up and goes on top of me, carressing my face, "What's wrong, Lovely?" I look up at her and put my hands on her cheeks, "I don't want to lose you Katherine. I love you. I love you more than life itself."  
She sighs, "Elena, beautiful, you could never lose me. I'm not going anywhere. And, hon estley, you're my only reason for living. Otherwise, I would've let Klaus take me and kill me. Slowly. I didn't care. Just wanted it all to end. But now if I ever face death, I can't just give up anymore. I think of you and then I HAVE to fight."  
I kissed her slowly and passionately. Our tongues simply embracing each others. That's when I hear him.  
"Elena? Katherine? What's going on?" says Stefan, standing in the back doorway along with Damon.  
Damon smiles, "What does it look like they're doing, Stef? They're having hot lesbian sex." 


	2. Chapter 2: Me, Katherine, And Our Love

I quickly took my robe off of the floor and put it over Katherine's shoulders.  
"Cover yourself," I say.  
I was jealous that someone else got to see Katherine naked. She looked over to me, frozen, and put the robe over herself.  
"Nothing we haven't seen before, Elena," said Damon, smiling. I ignore him and pull my bathing suit back on.  
"Doppleganger on doppleganger. Now that's something I haven't seen before. But I'm glad I did," Damon winks.  
I feel so violated. Exactly how long have they been standing there? D-did they WATCH us have sex? Gross. Why would they do that? I know Damon is simply turned on by Katherine and I being together. But what does Stefan think? "Elena... W-what happened? When you left I thought you were kidnapped! KIDNAPPED! By Katherine!" Stefan shouted angrily. I look at the ground, "Katherine, go inside. I need to speak to them alone."  
Katherine put her hand on her hip and shook her head at me, "Elena. I'm not a little kid. I can handle myself," she says.  
I put my hand on her back and run my finger along her back, "Katherine, love, please let me just handle this alone. I'll be inside in a minute," I kiss her forehead and she nods.  
"Okay. But... Elena, I'm not letting you go. Not again," she says, resting her hand on my cheek.  
Suddenly I forget all about Stefan and Damon and I press my lips to hers. My tongue collides with hers and for a second I grind her body against mines, but then I remember Stefan and Damon. I pull away and Katherine begins to walk inside, but not before gripping my breasts in front of them.  
"Bet you guys can't do that," she says, smiling mischievously.  
She's just as jealous as I am. She wanted to be the only one to see me naked. And I admit to quivering when she gripped my breasts. I wanted to moan, but I noticed Damon's smiling face. I wasn't about to satisfy his need to see me being pleasured by Katherine. Even though I was.  
"Stefan, you have to listen... The only thiNg Katherine kidnapped is my heart. I love her. I love her, Stefan," I say simply.  
I could swear his jaw may fall off, "H-how?! Elena! She's a girl! And even worse is she's Katherine! You CHEATED on me, Elena! CHEATED ON ME!" "Stefan... Please... Just understand. I love her. It's always going to be Katherine," I say looking down at the ground. Stefan puts his hands on his face, "I walked through that door completely focused on saving you and kissing you after I saved you. And I wanted to KILL Katherine."  
I look up at him angrily, "Don't you TOUCH her."  
"I still want to kill her, Elena. And I still want to kiss you. I never though I could be so... Jealous. I'm fucken jealous. And I'm cursing. Hell just froze over. I don't want Katherine to even touch you," he says coming closer to me.  
By now, Damon has left inside. But he would never kill Katherine. He only wants to press her for details of our sex life. And as Stefan comes close to me and rests his hand on my cheek,I'm angrier than ever.  
"Oh but she has," I push his hand off of me, "She's touched me everywhere. And I loved every second of it. And I've touched her everywhere, Stefan. I. Loved. Every. Second. I love KATHERINE. And if you can't accept that then get the hell out of my life."  
He takes a step back and nods, "Okay. Fine. I'll go."  
I watch him Stefan doesn't feel as bad as I though it'd be. Maybe it's because of what he said about Katherine. Katherine... I rush back into the house to find her lounging on the couch with Damon. She's smiling and curling her hair with her finger.  
"It's more like everynight. And it's sooo great! Greater than any sex I've ever had. Boy or girl. Of couse she is the only girl I've ever been with," she says not even noticing me behind her.  
Damon doesn't notice either, "Why is that? Plenty of sexy girls in the world," he smirks.  
I restrain from attacking him as Katherine stops frozen, "Elena is the sexiest girl in the world. She turned me into a bisexual with her looks and her personality. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't imagine a better pleasure either than sleeping with her," she says.  
Now I want to rip off her robe. Suddenly Damon propped his elbow on the couch, "What kind of pleasure? What exactly do you guy-eh hem- GIRLS do when having sex?"  
Katherine pulls her hair onto her back and moans slightly, "Lots of stuff. Fingering. Licking. Kissing. Gripping. Sucking. Rubbing. All of the above." Why is she telling Damon about our sex life? He smiles mischievously, "You know what I need you to do right, Katherine?" he lifts her chin.  
She looks him directly in the eye, "Yes, Damon. I'll do it."  
Is she...? Is she compelled? No. That can't be. Vampires can't compel each other. That's crazy. Alright. I've had enough of this. I walk in, arms crossed.  
"Damon. You can leave now," I say, facing both of them.  
Suddenly Katherine stands up slowly and seductively. She walks up to me and suddenly grips my butt.  
"I waNt you right now, Elena," she smiles and licks my lower lip.  
I lick her top lip in satisfaction, forgetting Damon on the couch. I grip her butt too and she throws her head back, moaning.  
"Fuck me," she moans.  
I grip her butt harder and grind her against me. She moans louder. And then I notice Damon smiling at me. I grow embarrased and pull her away from me.  
"Katherine, we can't. Damon's here," I say sheepishly. She lets the robe sliver off of her and I can't pull my eyes away from her breasts, "Who cares? He's only a shadow. Let's go take a shower, I'm rather dirty."  
I begin to protest, looking at Damon, but she leaps on me. Wrapping her legs around my stomach. I pull her closer to me and grind her vagina on my stomach once. Then she's the one who grinds herself on me. I moan in pleasure. Her breasts are in my face and I suck on her nipple. She moans loudly. She lowers herself and kisses my neck.  
"Let's go get even wetter in the shower," she whispers.  
I don't say anything becauSe she kisses me so hard. Her tongue runs along the top of my mouth and I moan in her mouth, backing into the nearest bathroom. I want to take a shower with her. We get into the shower and don't even bother to close the door nor the curtain. She reaches over to turn on the water and her breast glides along my face and I lick it as it does. She hops off of me and rips off my bathing suit. I remind myself once again that I'm still in charge tonight. I push her into me and grind her on me. She moans and then I back into the wall. I lick her breasts and let my hand travel down towards her vagina. I put my index finger inside of her and she moans so loud. I find her core and push my index finger in and pump it wildly. She moans wildly.  
"Ohhhh! Elenaaa! Harder!" she moaned.  
I put a second finger in and pump again wildly, "Ohhh! Just like that!" she moans.  
I smile and go on my knees to have better access. Still fingering her, I shove my tongue inside of her and suck on her clit. She screams in pleasure, "Ohhh! Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Elenaaa! Ohh!" She grips my hair and pushes me harder in. I love it when she gets wild like this. I feel her go still for a moment and know what's coming. I don't stop. Her hips flail wildly and she drips down her thighs. I stand up and grind myself into her while she's still orgasming wildly.  
"Yes! YES! YEESS! Ohhhh! Just like thaaat!" she moans.  
She stops orgasming and is panting hard. Gasping for breath. I slam my mouth onto hers and our tongues entertwine and she moans in my mouth. I stop and go lower to her breasts. I grip them and push them together and lick them wildly while she moans. I suck on her hard nipples. I don't even care if she doesn't try to pleasure me tonight. Tonight was so great. Well the sex was. I can't control myself anymore. I wrap my legs around Katherine's waist and kiss her wildly while I rub my wet vagina on her.  
"Now it's your turn to quiver, baby," she says seductively after we kiss.  
I moan at the Thought of Katherine pleasuring me. She kisses me and slowly pulls my legs off of her, making me rub my vagina on her. She switches positions and is now pushing me hard against the wall. She pulls away from the kiss and I'm panting hard. She smiles seductively and goes lower and lower, licking me. I moan softly. She goes on her knees and thrusts two fingers in my core. I moan wildly as she pumps hard in and out of my core.  
"Ohhh! Katheriiiiine! Ahhh! Oh that's so good!" I moan.  
I hear her giggle a little, still fingering me, "It's about to be great..." Suddenly I feel her cold tongue in my hot clit. And then she starts sucking it.  
"O-ohhhhhhh! Ahwww! Katherine! Harder! Harder!" I moan.  
She sucks harder and pumps my core faster.  
"Yess! YES! YEESS! OHHH!" I yell in pleasure.  
I can't take it anymore! I explode with pleasure and I can feel it dripping down my thighs. My hips flail and I can't control myself anymore. I'm overwhelmed by pleasure. I'm almost certain I'm going to collapse in pleasure, but Katherine is gripping my butt tight so that I can't even move much. After I stop quivering, I pant hard. Little gasps/moans escape my mouth. Katherine stands up slowly, rubbing her breasts along my entire body and then our breasts are pressed against each others. She grinds hard against me so that both of our breasts and vaginas are touching and pleasured. We both let out a moan. I wrap my legs around her waist and rub my vagina on her stomach. Katherine moans softly and slowly slips to the tiled floor. I stop rubbing and just sit on her lap. We both lay there panting. That's when I see it.  
A little red light in the hallway. I turn and see a camera, set up on a stand pointing straight into the shower that's still running. I gasp and shut off the water and close the curtain. Katherine gets up slowly and grips my vagina, I choke back a moan.  
"What's the matter, sex kitten?" she says, seductively.  
I remove her hand from me, "Katherine. Did you know that camera was there?" I say, angrily.  
She moves both her hands up north and grips my breasts and squeezes. I choke back another moan. "What does it matter, sex godess? I helped Damon make a movie. All he wanted was a good time," she winked at me.  
Damon?! What the hell!?  
I push her off of me, "What!? Stop it!" I rush out of the shower, throwing a towel around myself. I walk over to the camera and remove the memory card and smash the camera into smitherines.  
"Fuck Damon!" I shout, angrily.  
Katherine steps out and walks over to me and tries to undo my towel, "Fuck me?" she bites her lip.  
Damon?! What the hell!?  
I push her off of me, "What!? Stop it!" I rush out of the shower, throwing a towel around myself. I walk over to the camera and remove the memory card and smash the camera into smitherines.  
"Fuck Damon!" I shout, angrily.  
Katherine steps out and walks over to me and tries to undo my towel, "Fuck me?" she bites her lip.  
I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to. But I can't. Not right now. I shove her away from me and race up the stairs trying not to cry just yet. I was seduced by Katherine for a stupid porno Damon wanted. Girl on girl. Doppleganger on doppleganger. How could Katherine do this? How could she WANT to do this? I finally reach our shared bedroom and shut the door behind me, locking it. I was toO fast for her to catch up. She knocks on the door lightly while I fall to the floor silently sobbing.  
"Elena? Baby? I'm sorry... I just... I'm so sorry. I don't even know why I did that. It was out of my control... Babe, please, open the door," she says on the opposite side of the door.  
"Just go away," I sniffle.  
I hear her sigh on the other side of the door, "Fine. Elena, I'll go. I'll give you space for one night. But first thing in the morning, I'm going to get you back even if it's the last thing I do," she says.  
I hear her light feet move across the floor and down the hall to the guest bedroom. I continue to sob quietly. I have no one to talk to about all this. Katherine is my only best friend. She was the one I told everything to. Without even knowing what I'm doing, I walk over to my nightstand where me cell phone lay. I have 3 missed calls all from Caroline. Oh Caroline. She must've heard the news from Damon by now. I have to at least explain some things to her. Before I can even press the call button, there's a tap on my window. Must've been the wind, I convince myself. Then there's three more taps and I'm certain it's not the wind. I walk over to my window and see a shadow below tossing rocks at my window. I wipe my eyes and sniffle. I open the window.  
"Who's out there?" I shout.  
"Elena? It's me!" says a familiar and perky voice.  
"Caroline?!" I question, "Come in, come in!" I sniffle happily.  
She leaps up with her unnatural speed and is in my bedroom in a second. Sneaking into my bedroom... It reminds me of before Stefan and Damon and Katherine even came to Mystic Falls. Caroline and I were drunk one night...

"Elenaaa! I'm boreed!" Caroline complained, sitting on my bed.  
"So find something to do while I take a shower. I reek of beer," I say, smiling. "My parents are gonna kill me."  
She sighs, "Fiiine. I'll be here," she giggles.  
Drunk as a skunk. I walk over to the bathroom and don't realize that I left it open a crack. I take off my Shirt slowly, while stretching and then I unbutton my shorts and slide them off of me, kicking them to the side. I unclasp my red laced bra and take off my matching red panties. I get it into the shower and close the curtain. I turn the water on and let the warm water hit me, while I get my hair wet. Suddenly hands are on my hips and I'm thrust against someone. Even though I don't know who it is, a little gasp of pleasure escapes my lips. I quickly turn around to see none other than Caroline smiling at me.  
"Did you like that?" she says, seductively, "Because I could give you so much more," she says going lower.  
"What are you doing?" I say, frantically.  
She's on her knees now. "Care, stop!" I say, "Caroli-!"  
I get interrupted by her tongue in my core, "Ohh!" I moaned.  
I remembered thinking, "How come I kind of like this?"  
Her tongue pumps in an out of my core and I moan louder. She suddenly grabs my breasts and rubs her thumb in small circles on my nipple. "Oohhh! Caroline!"I moan.  
She moves her hands slowly down my body, still pumping her tongue in and out of my core. As her hands reach my vagina, her tongue stops and she pulls it out slowly.  
"Don't stop!" I moan.  
"Don't worry," she says seductively, "I've got something better."  
Suddenly two of her fingers are in my core, pumping in and out. And now her mouth is on my wet clit and she's sucking hard. I grip onto her blonde locks and moan loudly.  
"Ohhh! Ohhho! Yes! Yes!" I moan.  
She does this for a minute or two until I can't control myself anymore. I quake wildly and moan loudly overwhelmed by pleasure. Caroline simply continues. Wetness drips down my thighs and I feel Caroline stop. She instead goes lower down my thigh and licks up all the liquid and picks up some with her fingers. She gets up slowly, grinding herslef into me and I watch as she licks her fingers. She then rubs her breasts against mine, grinding us together. She flicks my clit playfully and smiles at me as I let out a moan.  
"I'm dOne for now," is all she says before she steps out of the steaming water and leaves to dress. We never spoke of it again.

I'm snapped back to reality and realize Caroline's eyes scanning my body. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I say, realizing I'm naked. I pull a sheet over myself. She comes closer, silently, and tugs the sheet off of me, lightly, "No. Wait," she says tilting her head at my body.  
"Caroline?" I question.  
Suddenly she rips the sheet off of me and bends to shove her tongue in my core, pumping it in and out. I let out a moan as she moves on to sucking my clit. Oh no. What am I doing? What about Katherine? I shove Caroline off of me.  
"No! I love Katherine," I say.  
Caroline backs away slightly, "Y-you're right... I'm sorry, Elena... I just came to see if you needed to talk and then I saw you naked and it brought back great memories... I-I'm sorry... I should go," she says, turning to the window.  
"Caroline, wait..." I begin to say but she's already gone out the window.  
I sigh and shut the window. This day has been nothing but complicated. Just meeting with Katherine at the coffee shop seems like ages ago. I tear up again and throw on some pajamas. I cry myself to sleep. I wake up to the sweet smell of french toast and know Katherine's making an apology breakfast for me. I smile to myself and think only about my love for Katherine. Everything else about yesterday and the months before vanishes from mine. For now, it's just me, my lovely Katherine, and the love we share. 


	3. Chapter 3: 50 Shades of Katherine

At this point, I don't even want to eat breakfast. I want to have sex with Katherine on our kitchen counter. The kinkier the better. I go through my drawers and pull out a see through baby blue lingerie dress that stops at my butt. It has a red see through push up bra and matching red see through panties underneath as a tease. Not so much my taste but Katherine will love it.  
I silently tip toe down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see her setting up plates on the table and walk over to her. Her back is to me. I grab her breasts and thrust her into me. A little gasp of pleasure escapes her mouth. Before she can turn herself around, I move my hands down to her hips and force her to turn around and then I lay her down on the table.  
She smiles and laughs, "Oh, Elena, I thought you were angry with me?" I put my lips to her breasts and kiss them, "How can I stay angry with you when you get me so wet?"  
She lets out a little moan and shrugs her shirt off of her shoulders. I decide to go kinky and I rip off her bra with my teeth and I carry her to the counter. I lay her down and smile at her mischievously.  
"Nice outfit," she smiles.  
"Good, because I wore it for your pleasure," I say going lower and kissing her breasts.  
She lets out a moan and I suck on her nipple throwing one hand in her pants. I flick her clit, playfully, and she moans my name. I smile to myself and rip her pants off so she's left only in her soaked panties. I let out a giggle.  
"You're so wet for me, Miss Katherine," I say.  
She replies only by tearing off her panties and spreading her legs open hinting at what she wants me to do to her. I laugh again.  
"You just can't seem to get enough of me, can you?" I say, going lower. I run my tongue along her slick folds and I can feel her quiver. I let her juices drip down my throat.  
"You're simply delicious, Katherine," I say before forcing my tongue into her folds. I drink every drop of her juices and moan to myself at the sweet taste. She tastesLike caramel. I love caramel. I trace circles around her clit with my tongue and pump my finger in and out of her core with vampire speed. She moans loudly.  
"Oohhhh! Awhh! Elena! Ohh!" she moans as I suck on her clit.  
She pushes my head down harder, but I don't mind because harder is exactly how I want to go. I want her to feel like this is the most pleasurable experience of her life. I slide my wet fingers out of her core and before I can even get a taste she moans.  
"Don't stop! Please!" she says.  
I let out a giggle, "I won't. I just want a taste of your sweet juices." I lick my fingers slowly and she eyes me the entire time. I smile at her and thrust my fingers back into her core. She puts her neck back in pleasure. As I pump quickly in and out of her core, I can hear the little squish sound of all her wetness. She's so wet that I can actually hear it. Oh how I want a taste.  
I decide to do just that and I put my mouth close to her core as I reach up with both hands and squEeze her breasts. She moans and I thrust my tongue into her core while she shivers in pleasure. I run my tongue along the inside of her walls and I can hear her screaming in pleasure.  
"Awwhhh! Ohhh! Oh my god! That's so good! Ohhhh!" she moans. I lick her insides wildly and swallow her caramel flavored juices, enjoying the way it slivers down my throat. I can still hear her moaning when she suddenly feels frozen, no longer quivering in pleasure. Her core tightens around my tongue, becoming hot. That's when all the caramel explodes and dances in my mouth. I love it so much that I moan. Even the frantic movements she's making, doesn't stop me from drinking every drop while running circles across her nipples. She lays on the counter, panting and gasping for a while before I take her in my arms, wrapping her legs around me. "Where are we going?" she asks, gasping and smiling.  
"To the bed," I say, smiling.  
I begin to walk up the stairs, Katherine still in my arms completely naked. As we're halfway up the stairs, Katherine smiles mischievously and grinds herself on me, allowing her slick folds to spread open and glide against my stomach. I let out a small moan.  
"Ohh, save that for when we're actually in the room, baby," I say.  
She pouts, "But I can't wait."  
I can't either, and I kiss her as we reach the top of the stairs. Her tongue glides along mine and on the roof of my mouth. When we get into the room, she hops off of me and pushes me on the bed. She smiles at me and kisses my neck, sucking on my neck slightly. That'll definetly leave a hickey. Her tongue travels down to my breasts and she suddenly rips off every article of clothing I had on, letting the cool air hit my naked body with a wave of pleasure. She sucks on one of my nipples and rubs her thumb on the other. I moan a little and run my fingers through her brown hair. She smiles up at me and goes lower, planting little kisses all over my naked body. When she reaches my vagina, I shiver a little at the pleasure I know she'll bring me. I can already feel myself getting moist. Her could tongue runs along my folds and I let out a moan.  
"Elenaaa, I bet you lusted for this moment," she says, kissing my folds.  
I nod as if she can hear me and urge her head into me so that she knows what I want. I want it so bad and she's going far too slow for me manage. She giggles.  
"So impatient," she whispers before she spreads my legs and forces her tongue into my folds.  
I let out a loud moan and breathe hard. She sucks my clit and I moan even louder.  
"Ohhhhhh! Awhhh! Katherine!" I moan as I grip onto her hair.  
I feel myself coming closer to my climax even though she hasn't even started fingering me. She stops sucking for a second to whisper something.  
"You taste like caramel, baby," she moans a little.  
She goes on sucking my clit and I keep on moaning. Suddenly there's something in my core and it vibrates, giving me great pleasure.  
"Oh my goddd! Ohhhh! What is that?! OHhh! Ohhh!" I moan, reaching down to try to find the source of my pleasure.  
She slaps my hand away and giggles, "It's a vibrator, silly."  
I kind of like the way she slapped me. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. And, hell, I never imagined a vibrator could feel this good! I just figured people who used vibrators were simply too obssesed with masturbation to notice that it didn't really feel good. But as it send waves of vibration within my core, it quickly filled me with pleasure. As Katherine was still sucking my clit and the vibrator was still bringing pleasure to my core, I rubbed my own nipples just to bring me even closer to my climax. Then it finally happened. I had the most amazing orgasm of my life! Oh it felt so good! I exploded with pleasure and lust. I could feel it dripping down my thighs but most of it goes on the vibrator. Katherine suddenly stops sucking my clit and licks up the cum on my thigh and when my thigh is licked clean, she takes out the vibrator,  
leaving me with an absent feeling. She sighs and sits on my stomach, wet vibrator in hand. I have no idea what she plans to do. She smiles at me and then puts the large vibrator in her mouth, sucking on the cum. While she licks the vibrator I let my hands travel down my stomach until I reach Katherine's vagina. I plunge a finger in her folds and she nearly hops with surprise and pleasure. I pump my finger in and out of her so hard that she drops the vibrator and it lands between my breasts, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body.  
She suddenly grabs my finger and pulls it out of her with ease. Before I can even think of what she may do with it, she shoves it in my open mouth. I suck on the sweet caramel for as long as I can. She laughs.  
"69?" she asks with a mischievous smile.  
Even though I've never done 69 with a girl before, I nod excited to try something out of our ordinary sex life. With my nod she turns around and positions her vagina in front of my face and her face in front of my vagina. I excitedly grip onto her butt so that she's practically sitting on my face as I suck on her clit and she sucks on mine. I catch the white juices on my tongue and moan. Who would've thought 69 would feel so good?! I moan loudly as her teeth slightly graze over my clit. And as she starts sucking on my clit again, she thrust three fingers in my core suddenly.  
"Ohhh! Awhhh! Katheriiiine! Ohhhh!" I moan.  
She moans too, "Never gets old. Now suck!" she yells, pushing her vagina on my face.  
I do as she says and suck on her clit hard and put two fingers in her core, pumping wildly. I want more of her cum so I shove my tongue in her tight and hot core. She lets out a moan at the same time I do.  
"Ohhh! Elenaaaaa! Ohhh awhhh!" she moans. She suddenly explodes on me and I drink up all her juices. While orgasming, she falls on top of me and flails wildly while her tongue does the same inside of my core. Before she's done with her orgasm, I come too and we're both fLailing on top of each other. As soon as it's over, I'm panting loudly and I can't go on any longer. It seems as though Katherine can't either, because she collapses next to me, breathing hard. We both look at each other for a moment, admiring each others good looks.  
Then she suddenly smiles and kisses my forehead and turns around, her back to me. She's playing hard to get.  
"Oh no you don't, babe," I say pulling her naked body so close to me that my breasts are squished into her back.  
Soon we just lay there, naked in bed, skin against skin. I hold her close to me, never wanting to let go. I barely realize that I simply left that memory card on my nightstand last night. Now, I don't really care if it's still there or not. I just want Katherine. Whatever Damon does with that I don't care as long as it involves just himself watching it in a dark room. As long as Katherine doesn't go to him in person and ask for a threesome. That I won't be involved in. At least not today.  
I mean, I never thought I'd try a vibrator, but I ended up orgasming all over it. And I didn't think I'd want 69, but I now can't get enough of it. Who knows what'll be next? It's like 50 Shades Of Katherine. And I'm enjoying every second of it.  



	4. Chapter 4: Working Every Angle

Chapter 4:  
I awoke the next morning to find myself naked and Katherine naked next to me. I smiled to myself and slid out of bed, still naked. I wander down the stairs to the ice cooler with the blood bags, I snag one out and drink directly from the bag, quenching my thirst. With a pleasureable gasp, I'm thrust onto a naked Katherine, my back to her. I let out a giggle.  
"You just couldn't wait, could you?" I ask.  
She says nothing. She just wraps a blindfold over my eyes.  
"Kinky," I say, with excitement.  
Again, she says nothing. She pins me against the wall and restrains my wrists and ankles with rope, my legs spread as wide as they will go. Suddenly something cold skims across my entire body. First my breasts and nipples, then it goes down my stomach. Then it reaches my core and it's thrust in. I let out a loud moan of Katherine's name. I hear an unfamiliar giggle but decide that Katherine's trying to play a kinky game and I should simply go along with it. Then I hear something slice the air and then pain spreads on my inner thigh. I let out a moan/scream. She just whipped me. And it felt... Good. I feel a pool of warmth gathering in my lower stomach and I'm growing impatient. I want her to just fuck me already.  
"Katherine... Please..." I whisper. Once again she doesn't answer. She simply runs her tongue along my inner thigh. I let out a moan.  
"Don't tease me, please!" I say in desperation.  
There's another unfamiliar giggle and suddenly something hard is thrust into my core and I let out a loud moan. Although I've never tried one, I already know what it is. A dildo. Or strap on. But considering I feel her skin against mine, I think it's a strap on. I kind of hope it is. Just as with the vibrator, I'm hit with an extreme pleasure as it's thrust in and out of me as I moan. Suddenly she stops and I feel my core getting hot in the strap on's absense. It's quiet. Too quiet. The only thing I hear our my own deep breaths. "Didn't know you were into bondage," I say, "But I'm loving it right now! Please, Katherine, please don't stop!"  
As if on cue I feel the strap on pushed into my mouth. I can feel my own cum on it. I admit, I like it much better in my core. Like she can hear my thoughts, the strap on is taken out of my mouth. I can feel it as it slivers down my body and I get excited as it reaches my core. It's thrust into my core immediately as far as it'll go and I let out a moan/scream. It just stays there, not moving at all. She's teasing me again. Well hell. I won't have this anymore. I lower myself and thrust myself into the strap on quickly. Another unfamiliar giggle. I can feel myself dripping all over it. With a rush of pain and pleasure both of my nipples are clamped against something. Nipple clamps. Why does this feel so good? A moan escapes my lips and now as my nipples are being pinched, the strap on is now being thrust in and out of me as I moan even more.  
"Ohhhhhh! Awhhhh! Katherine! Oh! Don't stop! Ohhhh!" I moan. "Don't stop what?" I hear her slightly angry voice say. "Elena, my love, that wasn't me. Step aside, blonde bitch. Stay right there." With a gasp the blindfold is removed. Before me, I see my beautiful Katherine naked and with her arms crossed emphasizing her breasts. I'm getting all hot and bothered. But then I see who's standing behind her, looking guiltly at me. It's Caroline. Completely naked except for a large strap on.  
My mouth drops, "Caroline!? You-you-!" Before I can say anything else Katherine interrupts, "Raped you. She raped you, Elena. She made you think she was me and she raped you." I'm speechless. A million thoughts are running through my head and I can't grasp a single one. "I don't even see why you were moaning so much. She's not that gr-! Ohh!" Katherine moans as Caroline thrusts the strap on inside of her from behind.  
Caroline pushes herself up and down against Katherine to make the strap on go in and out of her core. Unf. I thought I'd be jealous but it turns me on really. Katherine's mouth opens and her neck falls back. She's so hot. I feel even more hot and bothered if that's possible and I can still feel my juices dripping down my leg. This is all so hot.  
Suddenly Caroline stops. She pulls the strap on out of Katherine and she frowns.  
"I thought you were going to say I wasn't so great?" Caroline whispers into her ear. "Do me a favor? Get yourself wet while I untie our little sex tiger so she can join the fun." Katherine nods and smiles mischievously. She simply lays down on the cold concrete and spreads her legs. She begins to rub her clit furiously. Caroline moans.  
"Save some for us," she says before walking up to me.  
She smiles at me and licks up the wetness on my leg. Then she thrusts her tongue into myFolds and licks my wetness up. I moan and thrust myself against her tongue. She laughs and rips off the chains to my arms while still tonguing me. I grip onto her blonde locks so I don't fall. While still having her tongue in me, she rips off the leg chains too so that she's holding me by my butt and still tonguing me. I moan and she lays me down on the ground next to Katherine. "You may kiss," says Caroline.  
We don't need to hear it twice. Our tongues collide and we even trace circles around each other's nipples. The nipple clamps removed from my breasts. I hear Katherine moan in my mouth and I feel her body rubbing up and down against mine. Even before I open my eyes and see it for myself,Caroline is thrusting a dildo in and out of Katherine's core. I feel a little jealous that Caroline isn't doing anything to me and I think she sees this, because she smiles mischievously at me. She motions for me to come to her and I immediately do as she says. She lays her self on the ground, still shoving the dildo in and out of katherine and spreads her legs apart and taps the tip of her swollen clit. Finally. I don't even have to question it. I just suck on her clit immediately and thrust two fingers into her core, pumping them in and out of her. She lets out a moan and it's almost as sweet as hearing Katherine moan. Not quite though. I flick her clit with my tongue and she moans loudly.  
"Ohhhhh... Elena! Ohhh! Awhhh!" she yells as I suck her clit as hard as possible. If it is possible that someone can get a hickey on their clit, I'm certain Caroline will have one by tomorrow. I remove my fingers from inside of her and bring them to my lips as she watches. I bring them into my mouth and suck until all the wetness is gone. She tastes like honey. I want to try to do something new so I position myself so that my vagina is right over hers.  
"What are you doing...?" Caroline trails off.  
I slowly rub my clit on hers. She lets out a moan/scream.  
"Ohhh! How did you lear-? Ohhh! That feels so good!" she moans.  
I can feel her cum spilling onto my clit. It turns me on so much. Unf... My thoughts trail off as I feel Caroline flailing on me in orgasmic pleasure. She's still thrusting the dildo in and out of Katherine when she reaches her orgasm too. The sight of them orgasming together makes me come closer to my climax.  
I rub my clit faster against her and with a harder force and I suddenly come on Caroline's clit. It feels so damn good! Ohh... Best. Sex. Ever. When Caroline stops flailing, she lays down next to Katherine and my lovely Katherine reaches her fingers down to Caroline's clit and rubs at it. As a moan escapes Caroline's lips, she forcefully grabs at Katherine's clit. Katherine lets out a moan/scream as Caroline rubs at her clit while Katherine does the same to Caroline's. I lay down next to Caroline, eager to join in, and as I lay my naked body on the concrete, Caroline slaps Katherine's hand away from her clit. Caroline smiles and plays with both mine and Katherine's clits.  
"My little sex tigers," Caroline says with a mischievous smile S&M. Lesbian threesome. Clit on clit. All in one morning? Well I guess this isn't 50 Shades Of Katherine anymore. It's 50 Shades Of Elena. And for now? I'm working every angle.


End file.
